My Knight, My Salvation
by Wobbles 03
Summary: My best friend is Ronald Weasley. Draco, Pansy and Blaise hate me. Snape isn't capapable of love. Vampires are extinct. This has all changed, along with my name. I once went by Hermione Granger, now I'm known as Mya Rose Snape. Professor Snape's daughter.
1. Mya Rose Snape

It was the same in every story. Girl falls in love with boy, boy falls in love with girl, yet by some stupid force they can't be together.

And all of those stories have something else in common. They have their climax for a couple of chapters, in movies a couple of minutes.

It's no like that for me, I've been in my climax for years, 6 years really, ever since I met Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley on the Hogwarts Express.

So here I am now, the summer before seventh year, sitting in front of my parents who are both crying and not telling me a thing. All I know is that this will be a life changing moment.

And that's just great, a rising action in the climax of my life, another one.

"Hermione dear, you know that we will always love you no matter what. And.....and-John I can't do this." My mom was crying, no crying was putting it lightly, my mom was hysterical.

My brain was working in overdrive, mom and dad crying, them telling me that they will always love me and that all added to one thing.....

"Hermione, we're not your real birth parents." My "father" cut off my thought.

I, Hermione Jane Granger was in fact not Hermione Jane Granger. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream and break things.

"Not my real parents? Why-why didn't you tell me? Who are my real parents? What's my real name?" My voice broke in every question, even though a part of me expected it, it still hurt all the same.

"No, we're not your real parents. We couldn't tell you because it has always been dangerous and to tell you the truth you birth father is a bit intimidating. I'm not sure who your mother is, all I was told is your real name." My dad took this all rather calmly, I would've thought he didn't care if it wasn't for the fact that he was crying.

"What's my real name?" I was whispering, I almost didn't hear the question.

"Sweetie, your real name is Mya Rose Snape."

As soon as I heard the name my head snapped up. "Mya Rose Snape. As in Snape? As in Professor Severus SNAPE?" I was all but yelling in their faces. I felt horrible, Snape, out of all the men in the world I just had to be related to the one who enjoys watching kids squirm?

Both my parents looked at each other and then at me, confusion laced with all the details on their faces.

"Professor? Sweetie, did you just say Proffessor Severus Snape?" My mother was really confused, probably because I told them near nothing of the wizarding world, I was afraid they wouldn't let me go back because of the war. Severus Snape was in none of the things I shared with them because he was practically Voldemorts right hand man and he definitely was Dumbledore's.

I took in a deep breathe of air and swallowed. "Yes, yes mom I did. Professor Snape is the Potions master at Hogwarts." And he's a total prick, I added silently.

"Well then, this makes things all the easier. I thought that we were going to have to do this big introduction, but you knowing him really takes a load off. He's coming over for dinner tonight." My mom looked incredibly happier. This did not take a load off, in fact it added a whole bunch of problems to the load.

"Do you know what time exaclty mom? I'd like to be ready." Take a deep breath Hermione, in , out, in , out.

And that's when I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out laughing, I could remeber all the times I talked back to him, insulted him behind his back, and pictured drowning him in his own cauldron. And I did this to the man who was now my father.

"Umm....in about half an hour, are you okay?"

I nodded my head and tried to stop laughing. "I'm......fine.....mom, really.....better then fine, I'm.....great..."

"How about you go get ready?" My dad shook his head and chuckled.

All I could do was nod again and head up the stairs. I think I've gone insane.

* * *

I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. My hair was down, in loose waves, still bushy as ever.

I was wearing a deep purple sun dress, that hugged my body and then loosened up around my knees, ending just underneath them. I had on no make-up and silver flip-flops.

All in all I looked casual yet very dressy. Congratualtions to me.

I was calm, I looked nice and I think that I am ready to meet my birth father. Everything was going to be fine. I kept telling myself that, almost had myself convinced, and then the doorbell rang.

He was here.

"Hermione, dear, can you get the door? My hands are full." My mom called me from the main floor.

I was definitely not ready for this. "Sure thing mom."

I hopped down the stairs, taking two at a time.

Then I saw the door, the small piece of wood that blocked me from the man who was now known as my father.

Here goes nothing.

I opened the door and stared at him, not the impression I wanted to make, but I couldn't help myself. Snape was wearing muggle clothes. Jeans and a button up shirt to be exact.

"Professor." I nodded my head at him, my voice took on its icy tone that it always had when I addressed him. I'd have to work on that.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Miss Granger. Am I going to be allowed inside?"

I scoweled and let him in. This was going to be bad, an utter disaster.

Thank Merlin my mom walked in and saved me from an akward silence.

"Severus, nice to see you. Why don't you take a seat and talk with Hermione, I'm sure you to have some catching up to do."

Thanks a bunch mom, really appreciate it.

We both sat on opposite couches and stared at each other, falling into an uncomfortable silence. I have no idea how long we were like that before I couldn't take it any more.

"So, how long have you known?" I titlted my head to the side, waiting for an answer, well really, I was waiting for someone to scream you've been punked and show me the camera.

"Known that you were actually my daughter?"

I nodded my head.

"Since the end of your sixth year. I've had my guesses, but Dumbledore confirmed them about two weeks ago."

"Who's my mother? And why isn't she with you?"

"She was a muggle. And the Death Eaters killed her shortly after you were born. I really don't like to talk about it."

Alright so, I know that Snape has known about me for nearly a month and he the past about my mother hurts him. There was really only one question I had left.

"Why did you give me up?" My voice broke a little at the end, and tears quickly gathered in my eyes. I held them back, he really didn't need to see me cry.

"I didn't. At the age of one you began showing signs of magic and that is extremely differrent, most children show their first signs of magic at the age of five and up. But you were different, showing magic so young meant that you were really powerful, full of magic. Voldemort saw you as a threat and ordered you to be killed. Fortunately for me, Lucious was the one he sent, and you were merely taken away and given up for adoption." He was trying to remain unemotional, but I could see the sadness in his eyes as he told the story.

"Why didn't Lucious kill me?"

"Lucious is a good man, he only acts under the Dark Lord to save his family. And yes, Dumbledore knows about his predicament. Lucious is almost like a spy for the order, only Dumbledore, myself and know you are aware of that. So please keep it to yourself."

I nodded and asked one final question.

"Why don't I look a thing like you?" I had a feeling that it was just a glamour charm, and it would either wear off or he could take it off. And if that was the case, I would rather he take it off.

"Glamour charm. Would you like me to take it off?"

"Yes, sir."

I stood up and walked over to him, taking in his appearence as he looked for his wand.

He was about 6 feet, give or take a few inches. He was muscular. His hair was shoulder length and still a silky black colour, it wasn't greasy. And it looks like he finally found his wand.

Snape quickly but lightly tapped the top of my head with his wand and stepped back. Everything strated to change, it all grew higher up, which was definitely odd. I noticed my hair grow longer and change colour, it was now black.

Snape was staring at me, a small smile playing his lips, it seemed so natural to him.

"Uhm.....Professor, can you conjure a mirror up for me please?"

He nodded his head and conjured up a full length mirror, I honestly didn't know what to say.

I saw my own reflection, how I really looked like. I had waist long, wavy, black-as-midnight hair. My skin was paler, the same colour as Professor Snape's. My chest was now between a large C and a small D. My stomache had flattened and I had more curves. None of these changes bothered me, infact I rather enjoyed them all. What did bother me was how I went from an amazing heght of 5'6" to a rather small 5'.

"Professor?" I shook my head, even my voice changed. "Please tell me that the height thing is just a side affect of the Glamour." I had to look up to see his face, this really sucked.

He chuckeled, "I'm afraid not Miss Granger, your mother was pretty short as well. You have her eyes, you know."

I whipped around to the mirror and looked at my eyes, they weren't the ugly brown anymore, but instead they were an ice blue colour, framed by thick lashes.

I looked amazing and I had my mothers eyes.

But I was still only 5 feet tall.

"Mya, Severus, dinner is ready." My head snapped away from the mirror as my new name had been called.

My mom walked into the room, her eyes found me and she smiled. "You look a lot like your father Mya." And with that she walked out of the living room, waiting for us to follow her into the kitchen.


	2. Mud covered Mya and Moving on

Dinner was probably one of the most embarassing, akward moments of my life. We had all started off eating dinner with a very uncomfortable silence, it was then that my mother had decided to make it less uncomfortable. It was then that dinner had becoming embarassing, well, atleast embarassing for me. You see, my mother had found it fit to tell Professor Snape all about my childhood, figuring that as I was his daughter and he missed me growing up, she'd fill him in with all the embarassing details.

If I've never mentioned it before, I really appreciate my mothers ability to make an akward situation even worse.

At the current moment my adoptive parents were laughing extremely hard at memories of me and Snape was looking at me chuckeling.

"Here's a good one, when Mya (she now insisted on calling me that, as it was my real name) was about 5 or 6, she was going through that whole monster under my bed, boogey-man in my closet stage and she had just finished watching a movie about witches and wizards. Well, you can only imagine with a brain like hers what she was thinking. She told us everyday that the witches and wizards were going to get her and turn her into a toad; it was quite funny.

One day she decided to try and get the witches and wizards to stop coming after her and she was convinced that the only way to do so was to walk around in nothing, drenched in mud and burn all evidence that there was a magical being around her. Our house was a total mess, mud covered everthing, she set the couch on fire and was throwing random things in it. We have pictures, go get them John." She shooed him away and continued with her story.

"Now we can see the funny side, but before we had no idea what was going on. We started to yell at Mya and ask her what she was doing and in a matter of seconds the fire was gone and everything she was burning was back where it goes. Mya simply looked at us and said she was trying to get rid of the witches and wizards. But, by trying to get rid of the witches and wizards she showed her first signs of magic. Look Johns back with the pictures."

As soon as she said the last sentence I jumped out of my seat and ran towards my adoptive father, trying to get the photo album from him. (I mean seriously, Professor Snape didn't need to see me in nothing but mud walking very proudly around the house. Her also didn't need to see the last picture of me starting the fire.) My "father" merely held it over his head and laughed while I tried to jump up and reach it.

Dang him and his 5 foot 11 height. Dang my new shortness, at 5 feet I didn't stand a chance.

He side stepped me and passed the album to Professor Snape, who opened it and laughed at the pictures. I blushed and sat down at me seat in the table. I already know what those pictures contained. Each and everyone was of me naked, covered completely in mud walking around the house screaming, the last one was of me starting fire to the couch.

Talk about embarassing.

Professor Snape looked at me and smirked, "Who knew Hogwarts smartest student was such a trouble-making child?"

I blushed, stupid adults making fun at my exspense.

My mom sighed and I looked over at her, her laughing personality was gone. "I hate to do this, ruin the evening, but we have to discuss living arrangments. Mya, I want you to stay with your father." She looked over at Snape, he sighed as well.

"I would like that very much, if you stayed with me. I've missed out on sixteen years of your life, I don't wish to miss out on anymore. The only question is, will you come stay with me?"

I was expecting it, but it still came as a surprise. I didn't know what I wanted to do. I loved my adopted parents, but I wanted to know my real family, I needed to know my real family. My mom wanted me to go and Professor Snape wanted me to come with him. I guess that made my decision.

"I'll go with you, whenever it is good with you." I said.

"Whenever is good with me." He replied.

"How about you leave tomorrow? You could use the Floo System to get over there." My "father" looked upset, I knew he didn't want me to leave, but he kinda did.

"Floo is unsafe at the moment, it would be better if I apparated. I can come over here around lunch tomorrow."

"Lunch would be fine."

I didn't trust my voice at the moment, my throat had tightened, I didn't like the sound of leaving, I've done it before, but this seemed so final. It was final, I'd be leaving forever, only coming to visit.

"I have to leave, I'll be back to get you a noon sharp. Goodnight, Mrs. and Mr. Granger, Mya."

"We'll see you tomorrow."

Snape nodded his head once and shut the front door. The sound was like a reality bell, I had to leave my parents, only coming to visit, and to top it off I was going to be living with Professor Severus Snape, one of the most hated teachers in Hogwarts.

What the heck happened to my life?

"You should get some rest Mya, I love you." Mom's voice was soft, she was going to be hurting when I left as well.

"I-I love you to, goodnight."

My dad kissed the top of my head and gave me a hug. "I love you Mya, goodnight."

I rushed up the stairs, not letting either of them see the tears freely falling from my face. In the back of my mind I knew I should've started to pack, but at that moment all I was going to do is cry.

I was leaving my parents, moving on with my life, and they weren't going to be there for most of it.


	3. Going Home and Meeting Old Enemies

I heard the knocking on the door, my parents greeting whoever came inside. The voice sounded like Snape's . . . shit.

It was Snape's, he was here to pick me up and bring me to his house and I had nothing packed, I was still in my pajamas.

Shit.

"Mya, Severus is here to pick you up." My mom's voice floated up the stairs.

"Um....Yeah I heard him. I'll be right down mom, hang on a jiffy."

I ran around the room, looking for soomething that would fit my new height, nothing worked.

"Oh Merlin's left sock, why can't I be seventeen?" Great, yeah that's just perfect, now I'm talking to myself.

I walked down the stairs slowly, wanting to prolong the moment of embarassment I was about to feel.

"Umm....Professor Snape, I'm not yet 17 and because of my new height my clothes don't exactly fit. So, would you be able to help me with that?"

He looked up at me and chuckeled, "Of course, lead the way."

I walked up the stairs and to my room, with him behind me. Sighing I opened the door.

"Dear Lord, you haven't even packed yet?" His voice sounded astonished. Jeez, did he expect me to be ahead of everything?

"No, but since you're up here, would you be able to help with that as well?"

He looked at me and rolled his eyes. "I'll help, find the clothes you're going to wear for today and make sure they're decent, you have to meet your new siblings."

I dropped my clothes and stared at him.

"I have siblings?"

"Well, not technically. You're an only child, but I adopted a couple years back."

My heart was pounding, I was going to live with other kids, I felt happy, so incredibly happy. I now had someone to fight with, laugh with, even if they were adopted, they were going to be my family.

I picked my clothes off the floor and put them on the bed.

"Names?" I whispered, "What are their names?"

"You've met them before, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson."

And there goes my happiness, I had people to fight with, the only laughs would be from torturing each other.

"Why did you adopt them? They have families." I was irritated, and my voice showed that.

He raised his eyebrow. "Blaise's parents were both murdered and Pansy's are in Azkaban. As to why I adopted them, they wanted to live with me."

He left the room with a suitcase, which I was guessing was mine.

I shook my head and put on my clothes. Hoping that a dark red halter top and jeans was decent enough.

The walk down the stairs was long, this was it, I was leaving.

I took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

All three heads turned towards me, my mom was crying, my dad looked like he was trying not to.

I walked up to them and hugged them tightly. "I'm going to miss you guys so much. I promise to write and I'll visit. I love you."

"I love you to, Mya. Goodbye." My dad let go of me and watched my mom and I.

I sniffeled and hugged her even tighter.

"I'm going to miss you so much Mya. I love you, don't ever forget that."

"I love you to mom."

I let her go slowly, tears falling out of my eyes.

"Goodbye."

I walked over to Snape and waved at my adoptive parents.

"You're going to have to grab my arm. And if you've never done this before, the sensation is quite nausiating."

I just nodded my head, checked my back pocket to see if my wand was still there, and then grabbed his arm.

He wasn't lying when he said that it was nausiating, I felt like I was being pushed through a tube that was to small and then stumbled when we stopped in front of a manor.

"Welcome to Snape Manor." I looked up to see him smiling down at me slightly.

The manor was huge and absolutely stunning. The main part of the manor was a light blue, the roof had brown tiles and the window shutters were white. It almost reminded me of barbie's dream house.

I noticed Snape walk forward and I followed him. On the side of the walk way were flowers and trees. Nothing was over done, there wasn't too many of one thing, everything was perfect.

While I was watching the perfect plants I hadn't noticed that we reached the door. He opened it and then closed it behind me.

The inside of the house was beautiful and the best part was that it looked lived in, not like a show house.

"BLAISE, PANSY, COME TO THE FRONT ROOM."

I looked at Snape and shook my head. He just smiled and shook his.

I had to get away, I didn't want to see them until school started. I took a step forward, watching Snape, waiting for him to pull his wand to try and stop me. No such thing happened. I took another step, only to find myself being pulled back by the hand into Snape, who then wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

He wouldn't let me go, not until I formally met Pansy and Blaise. Dang him!

"Hey Uncle Sev, you call - whoa." Blaise trailed off and looked at me, more liked stared.

Pansy smiled. Not the reaction I was expecting from her.

"Blaise, Pansy, this is my daughter, Mya." Snape took his arm off my shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Hi." I was uncomfortable, Blaise was still staring at me.

Pansy hit him and then turned her attention to me.

"Hi Mya, I'm Pansy, as you've probably guessed, and this here is Blaise - "

"Granger? Hermione effing Granger?" He cut her off and Pansy stared at me.

This really was uncomfortable.

"Merlin, Uncle Sev could've said something." Pansy said, still staring at me.

I snorted, "He also could've stayed in the damn room."

And with that being said Pansy burst out laughing and Blaise fainted.


	4. Fun and Games

The first three days were possibly the most awkward days of my life. It turns out that the Snape "family" eats dinner together every night, and then (to make matters worse) on Friday nights they have a "family night", consisting of games and movies. Unfortunately, today was friday and my hiding in my room would have to end.

I felt like the clock was litterly going as fast as it could just to spite me, I swear that only 10 minutes ago it was 4:00pm. The stupid thing now read 5:58pm. Dinner was at 6.

Stupid idiotic clock, why couldn't it slow down when something we hated was about to happen. Or atleast slow down enough for me to find away out of an awkward night full of silence.

5:59pm

One more minute and I'll be called downstairs by my knew "father" or as I like to call him Severus.

6:00pm.

"MYA!! Time for dinner!"

Merlin, when he said 6 he meant 6. Here goes nothing.

"Coming!" I yelled back and made my way down the stairs as slowly as possible, again, the stupid thing called time had other plans and before I knew it, I was downstairs tucked into the table staring at a plate of spaghetti.

"Two more days and you guys will be headed of to Hogwarts, boy has time ever flown by." Severus made an attempt at small talk and I snorted, time sure has flown by.

"Mya, your what? Sixteen, right?"

"Umm... Yeah, Pansy. My birthday is in September. On the fourth to be exact."

"Another September birthday! Sheesh all my money will be gone within the first week of September."

I looked towards Blaise with a questioning glance. "Who else has a birthday in September?"

"Well, Uncle Sevs is on the 2nd and Pansy's is on the 6th."

"I'm 2 days older than Pansy?"

She snorted, "Technically speaking, you are."

I looked around the table. Blaise looked at Pansy weirdly, Pansy looked alarmed, as if she let something slip by accident and Severus was giving Pansy a warning look. I could tell that they were hiding something. I now had a mystery to solve.

"Technically?"

Severus cut in, before Pansy could answer, "Sorry there Mya, Pansy has always been a tid bit sarcastic."

Apparently this secret was supposed to remain a secret to me. They should know that I'm naturally a curious person and almost always find something out when I need to.

"Well, I'm stuffed. How about some games?"

Pansy sighed, "Sure Blaise, let's play some games."

"You know, I'm actually pretty tired. Mya, Pansy, Blaise, you guys have fun. I'm going to head to bed."

"Night Uncle Sev." Pansy and Blaise said in unison.

"Night Severus."

He walked up the stairs, the door swinging slightly behind him. Silence engulfed the room and then..

"YES! He's finally going to let us have gamenight with just kids! I've been waiting for this for years." I jumped, officially scared, as Blaise did some sort of happy dance around the kitchen.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Come on, Blaise. Stop dancing and give us some game suggestions."

He looked toward her with a mischievious glance in his eyes. And the next three wods he said almost killed me.

"Truth. Or. Dare."

I faked a yawn. "Sorry guys, I'm going to have to skip on this one. Maybe next time."

Truth or dare was something I was definitely not playing. I turned around, heading for the door when I felt something pulling me back.

Blaise had grabbed my shoulder (coming out of nowhere I might add) and halled me back to the kitchen table. Where he then sat beside me to make sure I didn't run off.

Not that I was stupid enough to try it, he was about a foot taller then me.

Pansy scoffed and sat across from us, forming a triangle.

I sighed, "Fine then, your game Blaise. You start."

"Pansy, Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

He grinned, "Have you ever pole danced?"

Pansy blushed and glared at him. Another intresting fact for me to investigate. "Yes."

He smiled. "Your turn Pansy."

"Mya, truth or dare?"

I decided to play it safe. I mean I'm new here so they won't be asking many personal questions and I really don't want Severus to think I've gone crazy with the dares I have no doubt they'd give me. "Truth."

"Have you ever had a tattoo?"

I froze. No one. And I mean no one was to know. My adoptive parents never even found out. "Yes."

They both stopped and looked at me. I was once the infamous Hermione Granger, I guess I could understand how they could be surprised. But in my defense, the tattoo is awsome.

"C-Can we see it?" I sighed. Of course they'd want to see it.

I moved my hair and concentrated on my left shoulder, willing the skin to let the tattoo show. I knew I was successful when I heard to gasps.

"It's beautiful."

"You're a metamorphisis?"

I looked at Blaise weirdly. "No. Once you get a tattoo in the wizarding world they give you three charms. One to change the colour of the tattoo. One to hide the tattoo, in case of a formal event or in my case parents. And one to make the tattoo move or stay still."

Pansy looked at me a smiled. "Whats it look like when its moving? Show me!"

I sighed and concentrated again, soon I heard a squeal of delight and I allowed myself to smile.

When moving the tattoo was amazing. The way the wings of fire on the butterfly would move, back and forth like real flame. Then the way the couple in the middle would continue to embrace and kiss, made it seem surreal. I loved it and by the sounds of it Pansy did to.

I moved my hair back in place and gave a small smile. "I believe that its my turn. Blaise Truth. Or. Dare.?"


	5. Fun and Games continued

I could see Blaise swallow, and inwardly I smirked. I have to admit I'm pretty shocked that he'd be afraid of me and whatever dare I could give him. But on the other hand, I understood, I was once the HERMIONE GRANGER. Pretty dang creative, if I do say so myself.

"Dare."

I stared him straight in the eye and grinned. " I dare you to sneak into Snape's bedroom and steal all of his possessions in his nightside table."

Pansy started laughing, and I mean hysterically laughing. Blaise stared at me in shock.

"B-but, y-y-ou. M--me. Uncle--S-ev. No.. No.. no no no no. I won't do it. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!"

"You said dare, sweetie. You have to do it!" Pansy burst into another round of laughter.

"FINE! I'll do it!" He sent a glare towards me and raced out of the room. Pansy's laughter slowed into giggles and eventually ceased. We sat in silence for minutes, some part of me wondered what was taking Blaise so long, surely Severus didn't have that much stuff in his beside table.

Then something else clicked, Pansy called Blaise sweetie, what was that about?

"Pansy? Can I ask you a personal question?"

She looked towards me slowly and nodded her head.

"Are you and Blaise... umm.. Are you and Blaise an item?"

Pansy smiled, "We're people, Mya, I think that we are a little bit above the term item."

Something was definitely up, they were for sure hiding things from me, avoiding my questions and coming up with excuses to my questions. I'll remember to look into that later.

"I meant are you an _item_ as in dating, as in a couple?"

"Oh.. umm..why would you ask that?"

I looked at her blankly. "You called him sweetie, you're always sitting beside him and I'm positive that you are either in physical contact with each other at all times or stealing glances at each other. All signs point to dating or something more."

Pansy stared at me, her mouth slightly open. The strange thing was that she wasn't moving, period. She wasn't breathing, shifting her weight, blinking. Nothing. There wasn't any sign that she was even alive. I slowly stood up from my spot, and walked towards her, her eyes stayed focused on the vaccant spot I just came from, not moving or even registering my movements. Slowly I moved my hand towards her throat, trying to see if she had a pulse. Trying being the keyword. As soon as my hand started towards her throat her hand was wrapped around my wrist.

I froze at the contact, her hand was cold, extremely cold. I didn't even see her move, heck I don't think anything could've seen her move, not even a camera meant to catch high-speed movements. I went to pull my hand from her grasp. I expected her to be stronger then me, I mean she was about 5 foot 9 inches, tall for a woman, meanwhile I was 5 feet tall give or take a few inches. But I should've been able to get out of her hold with a few tugs, heck I should've been able to even move her arm with all the tugging I was doing. It seemed like pulling out of her grasp was like ripping open cement with my bare hands and then eating it.

Impossible.

I stared at her in alarm and her eyes were panicked as they bore into mine. Whatever they were hiding she just gave me a crucial piece of evidence. I was trying to take in everything, her cold hand, the complete stillness, not letting me look for her pulse. She was practically dead. Her extremely fast movements and her golden eyes. I swear that her eyes were moving, not in the obvious sense, but as in the colour. It seemed as though the gold was swirling around her eyes and hardening, the parts that hardened were slowly turning black. I never ever ever, saw anything like that in my life, not even magical contacts could do that; the change was happening becase of her emotions, that much was obvious. There were no items that did that in the muggle or magical world.

What in Merlins name were they hiding from me?

"You guys, I did - PANSY?"**(A/N: HeHe)** He screamed. His eyes darted back and forth between the two of us. His golden eyes, I noted.

As soon as he spoke Pansy dropped my arm and appeared beside him instantly. Her lips moving at an extremely fast pace, she looked as though she was just breathing, heavily, but I could spot the slight movements that signified she was actually talking, too fast and too quite for me to hear.

Blasie was staring at me the entire time, listening to whatever Pansy was telling him intently. I saw him nod slowly and then turn back to Pansy, talking just as fast and quite. Then they both turned towards me and smiled.

"Mya, I finished what you asked me to do." He grinned looking proud of his accomplishment. I stared at him, what the heck his he talking about? He finished what I asked him to do? Oh, right, the dare.

"Prove it."

He took a pile of things out of his pocket and brought them back to their regular size.

In the pile I saw Severus's wand case, a pair of socks, some school papers and a book titled _Potions Ingriedents and Their Properties_. All in all a regular nightstand. Just out of curiousity I grabbed his wand case and tried to open it. Heck, he must have a ton of spells and locking charms on this things. Did that mean that his wand was with him or he had something secret in here?

Blaise looked from the wand case towards me and then grinned. I gulped, whatever he crazy idea he had was going to be harmful towards me.

"Mya truth of dare?"

I didn't want to seem like a chicken, or like I couldn't take what I could give. "Dare."

"I dare you to open Uncle Sev's wand case and put the shocking spell on whatever you find in it, the strongest shocking spell you know."

"I-I you? Your serious?"

He nodded and smirked, Pansy once again was laughing hysterically.

I sighed. Grabbing my wand I set the wand case on the table and began the impossible case of opening his case.

"Alohormora." Nothing happened. "You do realize that opening this case will be almost impossible, because Severus Snape is the one who puts lord knows what on it to keep it locked."

"You were Hermione Granger once, right?" I nodded. "The smartest witch of our age, just because your name changed doesn't mean that you've become stupid."

I glared at him and then thought through the list of spells he may have put on it. Ahah! I know what to do. The ultimate unlocking spell in the history of unlocking spells.

"Dekcolnu"

Much to my amazement the wandcase popped open with a groan. I grabbed the top and opened it all the way. Inside lay his wand perfectly straight and newly polished.

"There. Dare finished and I barely broke a sweat."

Blaise chuckeled "Dare not finished, you're supposed to put the strongest shocking spell you know on the item inside the wandcase. Remember?"

"You're seriously going to make me put a shocking spell on Severus's wand?"

"Dares a dare. Mya." Pansy giggled.

"Fine."

I made a circular motion with my wand and then jabbed Severus's wand.

"Done, everytime anyone touches it, it will shock them until they drop it. I'm the only one who can undo the spell. Happy?"

"How do I know you're just not lying? You didn't say anything out loud."

"Blaise, it's called Non-verbal spell, and for your proof why don't you pick it up?" I challenged him, seeing him picking up this wand would be hilarious.

Stupidly, he accepted my challenge and picked up the wand.

Pansy and I both burst out laughing as the muscles in his arm spasmed and his hand twitched a couple seconds after dropping the wand. His face was hilarious. I quickly flashed a picture with my wand and showed it to Pansy. That set us both off again. Merlin his eyes were open as much as wide as they could be, his mouth open in shock. HAHA shock. I can't believe he wast moronic enough to pick up the wand. He called me the smartest witch of our age.

"So- so Blaise, did the spell work?" Pansy burst into another round of laughter and I had tears running down my face.

"I- I think that its safe to say it does. Uncle Sev, will surely be shocked when he touches that." And his lame teacher joke put us all into another bout of laughter.

"Holy flying refrigerators, it's already 2 am. I don't know about you guys but I'm heading off to bed." I yawned and stretched my arms over my head.

Pansy grinned, "You probably should, we have to pack for Hogwarts tomorrow and Draco is going to catch the train with us, meaning he's spending the night."

"WHAT? Malfoy is going to spend the night here?"

"Umm.. Yeah, Mya, Draco is our best friend. He spends the last day of summer with us every year, it's like tradition."

"Oh."

Pansy looked at me a smiled, I noticed her eyes slowly turn a deep blue. "You're tired Mya, you should go to sleep."

It was weird, one second I was borderline sleepy and the next I was full on tired, I could fall asleep right here and now. I rubbed my eyes and slowly started to walk out of the door. "Night guys."

"Night Mya." They called in unison.

I don't think I made it to the stairs, the next thing I knew I was falling asleep, sheesh I must've been really tired.

My eyes closed invountarily and my body succumed to sleep. The last thing I heard was Blaise's voice as a pair of arms lifted me off the ground. "Pansy, did you have to put her to sleep? You could have at least just convinced her she was tired. Honestly, why don't you just parade around her naked and sing at the top of you lungs - Mya I'm a -"

Pansy cut him off, "Shut up Blaise, she's still awake."

Why did she have to do that? What were they hidding from me? The arms that were carrying me gently put me down on a bed and left. Blaise's words rung through my head just before sleep shut down my concious thoughts.

_Mya I'm a - _A what?


	6. Dreams and Draco

Walking slowly down the hall, I suddenly was reminded of Hogwarts. The torches were the same; they would start as soon as I reached them and end when I walked away.

I looked behind me, it was pitch black.

Pure darkness.

"Hermione! Hermione, where are you?!?"

"Harry! Ron!" I screamed.

Their voices were coming from behind me, from inside the darkness. My heart started to beat harshly.

Why were they in the dark?

Mustering up all my courage I ran down the dark hallway. "Harry! Ronald!"

As I ran on I noticed that the torches weren't coming on. Weird. I continued on though, running blindly in the hallway. Running until I saw the silhouettes of two young men.

"Harry! Ron! I have so much to tell you!" They stared at me, never blinking. "Wh- Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong?"

They both looked disgusted. Was it because of me?

After what felt like hours of silence, Ron opened his mouth. "You're wrong. Snape."

"What? Ron I was about to tell you. I swear! And my name is Mya." I was extremely confused. How did they find out I was a Snape? And why was he acting this way now, when before he sounded worried because he couldn't find me.

"Nobody cares about what your name is. You're just as disgusting as your father. All you are is a cowardly Snape masquerading as a lion."

I just stared at him. How could he say that?

"We're best friends. Why are you saying that?" I whispered.

Harry looked at me, and then slowly he smiled.

I smiled in relief. I knew he would see my side. Harry was always the more sensible of the two anyways. And besides, Ronald was just over-reacting. Like he always did.

"She's right Ron. We WERE her best friends. Perhaps we should show her what TRUE Gryffindors do to lying serpents."

I gaped at him. I wasn't a liar. I certainly wasn't a Slytherin. "I'm not lying! I didn't know I was a Snape until four days ago!"

Ron raised his hand and slapped me. "Shut up! You filthy whore. You don't even deserve to walk on the same planet as us. Let's show teach her an important lesson mate! Ready to take notes Snape?"

Harry chuckled.

Tears were falling freely from my eyes. We are best friends! "I'm still me! I'm still Hermione Jane Granger. I just have a different name!"

"What did I tell you about talking?" Ron screamed. His fist hitting the other side of my face.

He took another swing at me, but this time I was ready. Using my new height to my advantage, I made myself smaller. He fist swung in the empty air above me and hit the wall.

"You little mudblood. You'll pay for that one."

Harry grabbed me from behind. His arms trying to pin down mine. I struggled, but he was too strong for me. He held me still easily and laughed when I started to cry harder.

"Look Ron," Harry's tone was mocking. "The little baby Snape is crying. What's wrong Snape? Did Ron hit you too hard?"

"Let me go Harry. Please! Let me go!"

"Your wish is my command!" He dropped me.

I fell to the floor with a bang. My head hitting the cement floor. The bones in my arms breaking from the impact. I was sure I had a concussion by now. But that didn't matter to me. I had to get away. I had to tell someone that Harry and Ron might be possessed. They wouldn't do this to me. We are best friends!

I stood up on shaking legs. Crying as Harry laughed, while Ron mimicked my falling and pleas. With all my might I ran.

"Slavernij" Ron's wand was in his hand, faster than I could take my third step.

I froze when hearing the spell. It meant slavery, literally, and because I froze he hit me. I was his slave, but still in my right state of mind. It was worse than the imperious curse, at least with the imperious I wouldn't know what was happening, and it would only be for a period of time. But now, my mind was mine, while my body was his. Forever.

"You will call me and Harry master from now on. You will listen to every command Harry and myself gives you. You new name will be whore or mudblood. You will speak of yourself in third person only. Do you understand, mudblood?"

My breathing came in small quick gasps. I was crying hysterically, and even though I was dead set against it, my mouth answered. "Mudblood understands Master."

Ron and Harry grinned. "Come here mudblood. The fun is only beginning."

"Mya! Mya calm down!"

I screamed. Tears coursing down my face. Instantly I tried to attack him. My hands never made it. They were stopped, another pair of large colder hand wrapped around them, ceasing all movements my hands and arms were making.

"Open your eyes Mya. You're safe." The voice was soft, and full of love.

Uncertain I opened my eyes slowly. The face of Severus Snape was revealed to me.

"It was only a nightmare" He said.

I looked up at him. It was only a nightmare? But it felt so real! The tears were still there. Why wouldn't they stop?

Severus gave a soft sigh, a pulled me towards himself. And then he just held me. He let me cry out all of my tears, all of my fears. I held him back, clutching on the safety that was suddenly in his arms.

After minutes of nothing but crying and soft spoken words of reassurance, I pulled back. Completely mortified and embarrassed, but now feeling safe and surprisingly loved.

Honestly if someone came to me a month ago and told me I was going to feel safe and loved in the arms of Professor Snape I would have had them committed. Yet, it was happening.

"I – I am so so so so so sorry! I just had this nightmare! And I don't know what came over me. I'm –"

"If you say you're sorry, you'll find yourself regretting it." He smiled at me. "Why don't you get dressed and come downstairs. Draco is here and I'm sure everyone wants to know if you're alright after hearing all that screaming."

I blushed. Of course that's why he was trying to wake me up. I always talked in my sleep, screamed and cried in my nightmares. "Alright" I whispered. A small smile lighting my face. I just had my first father-daughter experience with my real father. Granted it was over a nightmare and I was crying throughout the whole thing. But still, it counted for something right?

With one last smile and a light squeeze to my arm, he was gone. And I meant gone, like one minute he was here so on so forth.

What the heck? Can he appaperate here? I'd think he'd have wards up and such. Or did he just move really fast? Like Blaise and Pansy did last night?

UGH! Too much thinking! I need to get dressed. Get calm. And be prepared to meet Draco… again.

An hour had passed by the time I was finally ready to go downstairs. I had a on a simple casual outfit. Jeans and a t-shirt. Can't go wrong with it infact.

The journey down the stairs much like last night went way too fast. I, unfortunately didn't get lost, so before I knew what was going on I was in the kitchen doorway gaping at the cute blonde in the chair by front of the oven.

He had loose platinum blonde hair. Muscles over every single inch of his body visible. I could practically see the sleeves of his black t-shirt stretching so they could fit over his biceps. This man was gorgeous!

Severus chuckled, "Mya, I believe you already know Draco Malfoy."

Oh no! There was no way in fairy tales that that cutie was Malfoy. Or that I had been staring at him like an owl for the last 34 seconds.

Again. The fates decided to screw me over and it was in fact Malfoy.

"Pleasure to meet you Mya." He held out his hand, much like the perfect gentlemen. Even his voice was amazing! When did this happen?

"We've met before _Draco_." I shook his hand. Giving it a firm squeeze, although it felt like I was strangling a rock. He was also extremely cold.

He gave me a questioning glance, "We have?"

I looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Just not in the best of ways. Ferret."

His eyes were gold to. The same gold as Pansy, Blaise and Severus. They were all just different shades of the exact same colour.

How does that even make sense?

Realization dawned across Malfoy's face. "Hermione Granger. Well isn't this a surprise. Thank for the warning guys." He glared at the trio across the room. The grinned, stupid idiots found this funny.

"Don't go pitying yourself just yet, Malfoy. Blaise and Pansy got no warning either."

"Why so harsh Granger? You're wounding me."

"I'm not a Granger."

"Ahh.. yes. I suppose you aren't."

"That much was only obvious." I said sarcastically.

"You hungry?" He asked.

I stared at him. Where the heck did that come from? "Umm.." My stomach chose this particularly weird moment to grumble.

I blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes. What would you like for breakfast?"

"Breakfast? As in you make me breakfast?"

"Why else would I be asking?" He rolled his eyes.

"Umm…. Pancakes?"

He immediately turned around and got out the supplies for pancakes. I stared at his back.

Am I still sleeping or is Draco Malfoy, my enemy for 6 years, actually making me pancakes?

"Psst..Mya." Blaise lightly elbowed my ribs. I gave him no response.

"Hey shorty!"

Now that did get my attention. Shorty? Did he seriously just call me shorty?

I growled, "Shorty?"

"It's your nickname. And you're going to live with it unless you suddenly grow. Oh, I don't know let's say . . . 10 inches?"

"Jerk! I am not that short!" I lied. I was flipping tiny! I measured last night. 5 feet 1 inch 6 centimeters.

"The fact that you can't even stare eye to eye with my shoulder, argues that statement. And as I was going to say before you so rudely interrupted was that you should go sit down. That way your gawking at Malfoy won't seem as obvious.

I glared at him. That was it!

Slowly he put his hands in the air. Trying to look innocent.

I'm pretty sure it was after Severus told us to behave that I attacked him.


	7. Welcome back to Hogwarts Mya!

I have no idea how it happened, but time seemed to fly by and all of a sudden I was at King's Cross Station, packed and ready to head to Hogwarts.

I looked around the station, seeing all of the other students saying good-bye to their parents. Watching all the frightened first years stare at the Hogwarts Express in terror. I smiled sadly at the memory of my first time getting on the train, the saying good bye to my parents, hoping that I would fit in. Little did I know then that I would make friends who would have people trying to kill them and eventually have others try to kill me.

Sheesh, how pleasant my life has turned out.

"Alright, I'll see you guys at school. Remember, once you get there I am Professor and not Uncle Sev, or Severus, or whatever else you call me." Severus looked at all of us.

We nodded.

"See you at school then. Have a nice train ride." He looked over at Blaise and Pansy once more and then nodded. They nodded back. Were they having some type of weird conversation?

Blaise smiled at me "Come on Mya, let's go find a carriage."

"Sure one sec, just let me grab my luggage . . ." My voice trailed off as I saw Malfoy lift up my bags and his. "What are you doing?"

He looked at me strangely. "I'm grabbing your things for you and then finding a carriage."

"I can carry my own things!"

He smiled. "Sure you can." Then he walked off towards the train, both our bags in tow.

Okay, I knew my bag and his were heavy, so how is he not crumbling under the weight, or not walking slower?

"Mya? Mya?" Pansy waved a hand in front of my face.

I jumped. Blaise burst out laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" I rolled my eyes. Then started towards the train.

That was when I heard the voice that made me stop dead in my tracks and slowly turn around.

"Bye Ginny, Ron, Harry! Write me at least once a week. And when you see Hermione tell give her my love!"

It was the voice of Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey Gin! Send us a toilet seat – "

"We never got around to taking one for ourselves!"

That would be the twins.

A smile lit my face. It's been ages since I've seen them! Quickly I turned around, ignoring Blaise and Pansy, and ran towards them. Only to be stopped by a cold hand around my wrist. I tugged against it.

"C'mon Mya, we're going to miss the train!" Pansy dragged me towards the compartment Malfoy was sitting in; Blaise locked the door behind him.

"HEY!" I protested. "I want to go see my friends."

"Mya," Pansy said, "You can't just walk up to them and start talking like you've known them for years. They won't recognize you. You have to think about what you're going to tell them anyways."

I scowled, but remained sitting.

The ride was pretty silent after that.

The sorting hat sang yet another depressing song about all of us dying if we didn't co-operate. Stupid hat must have never seen Gryffindor and Slytherin together.

I was currently sitting by myself at the Gryffindor table, due to the fact that no one knew who I was. McGonagall said something about Dumbledore telling the school who I was. Until then I was left to my own devices.

The sorting went by tortuously slow and I couldn't help but laugh when I heard Ron complain about being hungry. He would never change.

Finally, Dumbledore began to introduce me . . . again.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, to all new and old faces! I would like to start off by telling you all of a change in one of our fellow students. You see, there was once a child who was taken from her parents and then put up for adoption. This summer this child has gotten to know her real name, her real family, and her new look. I would like you to all meet Mya Rose Snape, daughter of Professor Snape."

I saw all eyes turn towards the Slytherin table, waiting for the daughter of Snape to rise. I'm pretty sure I gave the whole school a heart attack when I rose from the Gryffindor table. I blushed as all I turned towards me with disbelief.

"Umm . . . hi" I said meekly, giving a small wave.

"Now as you're all probably wondering," Dumbledore continued, "What was this young woman's name before she found put her real one."

There was a murmur from the crowd; all of them throwing names around, trying to guess what Gryffindor was actually a Snape.

"I give to you, the old Hermione Jane Granger, the new Mya Rose Snape and our new Head Girl!"

A few of the teachers clapped, but everyone else was silent. Staring at me. Wow, this was awkward.

Then the noise started.

"NO WAY- "

"Granger?? A Snape??"

"That's impossible."

"Is this a joke??"

"So no funny!"

"WHAT?"

My eyes were only on one table. Only on a group of people. My friends. Some of them just stared, others looked at me disgusted. Some were surprised. Luna, Neville and Ginny just smiled, looking like they expected it the whole time.

"OY!" My head snapped towards the noise. Blaise. Of course. "Everyone! Shut up! Eat or go to bed!"

I smiled gratefully at him. He winked in return.

"I believe that Mr. Zabini is correct. Time for bed. Pip, Pip. I would like Miss Snape, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini to stay behind."

The hall slowly dwindled down to only us four, Severus and Dumbledore.

"As head Boy and Girl, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Snape will be sharing a common room and kitchen. Severus here will show you to your head quarters. Miss Parkinson and Mr. Zabini will be joining you as per request."

I sighed. That's just great. Nothing against them or anything like that, just more like the fact that I am a Snape in Gryffindor sharing a room with 3 Slytherins.

I tried to take in as much as I could on our way to the common room so I would remember where it was. Turns out I didn't need to; it was very conveniently down the hall from the library.

"Psssssst . . ." Blaise nudged me. "You're in lucky shorty, right beside the library. This way you won't have to walk as far."

I growled at the nickname. "I swear Blaise. If you call me shorty one more time, I'll maim you. Or maybe I'll take away yours and Pansy's play toy."

Pansy and Blaise froze. Malfoy laughed. Severus chuckled. "Good luck with that."

"How did you know?" Blaise asked.

"I'm not an idiot."

"Could've fooled me."

I very WISELY chose to ignore him.

Severus came to an abrupt stop and then stood in front of a beautiful portrait of angels. "Gabriella, Zacheriah. This is Mya, Blaise, Pansy, and Draco. The students living in the dorm."

I waved at them.

They waved back.

"You get to choose your password. Girl's room is on the left, Boy's on the right. See you guys tomorrow."

A chorus of "See ya, Uncle Sev. Night Severus." Rang through the hall way.

He rolled his eyes. "We're in school. It's Professor Snape." With that he left us to explore our new room.

"So . . I vote that our password should be rainbow."

"Rainbow? Seriously?? Rainbow Blaise?"

We all looked at each other.

"Why not? I shrugged.

"Password please?" The angels asked.

"Rainbow." We all said in unison. Then we burst out laughing.

I was in an awe as soon as I walked into the common room. It was all very neutral and calming. There were no house colours anywhere. The couches were black leather, the coffee table was mahogany. Our fire place was HUGE!

Walking through to the kitchen I saw many muggle appliances and smiled. The fridge, cupboards and freezer were designed to hold whatever we asked for.

Next stop. The bedrooms.

"Hey guys!" I called out. "I'm heading to bed. See ya tomorrow."

"Night Mya!"

I walked up the stairs and opened the door on the left.

Immediately I noticed two beds, one for me and one for Pansy. The walls were a deep dark purple. The dressers made out of the same woods as the coffee table. On one side of the room was a door that went into the bathroom, which was very neutral but held all of our necessities. The other, I was surprised to find, went out to a balcony.

The night was beautiful; I could see the sky reflecting in the lake. Yupp. I would definitely be spending a lot of time out here.

An owl caught my attention. It held out its leg towards me and then waited patiently as I untied the letter attached to it.

_Mya Rose Snape._

_ How could you not tell us?? We're your best friends! Room of Requirement 11 o' clock, tonight._

_ Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley._

I glanced at the clock. 10: 30.

How was I supposed to get out?


	8. Old Friends, New Problems

Even as Harry Potter's best friend sneaking out of the common room was hard. Even as the Head Girl I still got caught in the hallway. Surprisingly I managed to stutter some excuse that they somehow believed. I have no idea why though, I've always been a crappy liar unless under pressure.

"Ron what are we even doing here? Can't you just show me tomorrow?" Harry's voice projected throughout the room.

"No. Bloody hell Harry you've been complaining ever since we left the common room." I recognized that voice as well . . . it was Ron.

"Well I'm sorry, but you haven't told me why we're here or why this couldn't wait until tomorrow. Besides I wanted to go see Hermi- I mean Mya."

Harry didn't know why he was here? But his name was on the letter. In fact his name was the first one down on the letter. Ron wrote the letter then and just included Harry on it.

I smiled. It sounded like Ron. Then my smile faded, he just lied to Harry. That most definitely wasn't like Ron.

Time to make my presence known. "Harry! Ron!" I couldn't contain myself. I launched across the room and slammed into both of them give them each a big hug. My face feeling like it was going to crack because of my smile.

Again my smile quickly faded. They weren't hugging me back.

I pulled away and looked at their faces. Ron was sneering, fuming. Harry looked surprised? What was going on?

"What's wrong guys? You look a little weird. Even your letter was a little weird."

At the word "letter" Harry frowned and looked at Ron and then back at me. So I guess I was correct in thinking that Harry didn't know about the letter.

"We need to talk . . ." Wow . . . That was real helpful Ron.

"And we couldn't do that tomorrow morning? We just had to talk at . . ." I looked at my watch, "11:30 at night." I suppose we were both a bit late.

"That's just it Snape. We won't be talking tomorrow."

Wait –what?

"Did you just call me Snape? And why wouldn't we be talking tomorrow?"

I looked at them. Harry looked just as confused as me. Ron was furious.

"You still think that you can pull this act on us? Still play innocent? Guess again. I know EVERYTHING. You made friends with the famous Harry Potter, with _my _family. You had us all fooled. You still have some of them fooled. But I know the truth." He sneered at me.

The truth? What truth?

"What are you talking about Ron? What _truth?_" Harry sounded perplexed. That made two of us.

Ron looked towards Harry. "Don't you see Harry? She knew the WHOLE time who she was! She only pretended to be "Hermione Granger"! She's a Death Eater! She's as evil and as disgusting as her father."

I took a step back. My eyes started to water. I always knew that Ron would take this badly, but this was just too far. I tried to open my mouth, tried to get the words out that would be my only defense. Harry got it out before I did.

" 'Mione? Our Hermione a Death Eater. Ron, how the hell did you come up with that?" Harry looked upset now.

"It all fits Harry. First, she knew WAY too much about the wizarding world. She knew more than me and I'm a pureblood! –" He started to count off on his fingers. "Second, in first year she even admitted to looking for the bloody troll and letting it in!"

"Ron, she was lying." Harry said. I couldn't say anything. How could Ron be saying this?

He ignored us.

"Third, she knew what the monster was in the Chamber of Secrets. Fourth, she thought Sirius was evil. Hell she probably didn't even want to free him. Fifth, she didn't stop us from going to the Department of Mysteries. She was the one who cast the spell meant to kill Sirius! She was standing by Bellatrix, so it was the PERFECT cover. But I figured it out. How? Well she was attacked by a Death Eater after that wasn't she? Yeah, she was and it was because she didn't do what You – Know- Who demanded her to. LAST YEAR she tried to convince us that Snape and Malfoy weren't Death Eaters. Why? Well because she wanted to protect her father and the only boy who can stand to look at her. Be damned if I know how. Think about it Harry, it all fits! In Fourth year she didn't question that You- Know- Who was back. Haven't you ever wondered why? It's because she KNEW He was coming back. She's a Death Eater, mate." He was yelling, breathing hard, making wild hand gestures. "It all fits."

Tears were falling from my eyes, fast and freely. I had no will to stop them; I had no will to calm my hysterical breathing. My heart felt like it was being ripped in two, sewn back together and then ripped again. How could he say that? The boy I've had a crush on since I was 11 years old now standing in front of me accusing me of being a Death Eater?

"Ron, how - Why- Wha . . Why are you saying this? You know it's not true." I looked at him, but he just glared at me.

"It is true. All those tears are fake. You are as heartless as your father. Hell! You are as heartless as you 'master'."

As heartless as Voldemort? That's how he saw me?

Harry looked at him in shock. "Ron? What the heck is wrong with you? You know that this isn't true."

Harry started to walk towards me, but Ron quickly raised his wand behind his back and whispered that one deadly word. "_Imperius_."

Harry froze.

Why did he freeze? Harry could fight off the curse. . . unless . . . Everyone had the will to fight off the curse, because it was an enemy that put it on you, it was someone you didn't like. But Harry loved Ron as a brother. He didn't expect Ron to do this. He wasn't going to be able to fight it off.

I saw Ron smile wickedly, still pointing his wand towards Harry. Harry walked towards me slowly. Each step he took forward, I took one back. Until I felt my back hit the wall and Harry stood in front of me. There was no escape.

Slowly he raised his hand towards my face and caressed my cheek lightly. His eyes were conflicted for a second, his hand faltered. Then the second passed by and his eyes were filled with the same malice hate as Ron's.

"Please don't do this Harry." I whispered in a pleading tone. "Don't let him control you."

He smiled and then his hands were in my hair, pulling me to the ground.

I screamed in pain.

"Good boy, Harry. Now bring her to me."

I struggled, but that didn't seem to faze Harry. He just pulled me towards Ron by my hair. I knew Ron was only saying his orders out loud to increase me terror, but I wasn't going to let it work.

"Toss her on the floor." Harry obeyed.

Ron then turned his attention towards me. He walked towards me and stopped when his feet were beside my head. "You don't even deserve to kiss my feet. But I'll give you the privilege."

Harry pulled me up so I was on all fours, my head right above Ron's shoe.

I shook my head. "Ron. Why are you doing this?" I whispered, my voice cracking because of my tears.

"I didn't give you permission to talk. I gave you permission to kiss my feet. Now obey!"

I shook my head again.

The last thing I felt was Harry holding me down and Ron's shoes all over me.

(_12 hours later_)

I groaned. My body hurt everywhere. I was lying on the floor. My clothes covered in scuff marks and dirt, from Ron and Harry's shoes were my assumption. I remembered where I was. And quickly required a shower, a clean uniform, accio-ed my books, and a clock. It was around noon. If I hurried I could make it to my afternoon classes.

Showering was difficult. Moving was difficult and extremely painful. I had bruises all over my body, all of which were hidden by my robes. However all of the ones on my face were hidden by a glamour that needed to be re-done every hour. I could not afford to lose track of time.

Ron has been talking to the other Gryffindors. He has to have been. Every time I walk past one of them, they speak loud enough for me to hear, insulting me purposely. I'm assuming that they've talked to the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs because even they are insulting me. It's horrible. Walking through the halls all I can hear is: "That is Snape's daughter! Poor thing." "She is a Death Eater, evil to the core." "I heard that she has been _with_ Malfoy since she was 12!" "Wow. Daughter of Snape. I feel sorry for him." And so much more.

Every time Ron walks past me he gives me a sickening smile. Harry is always looking at me confused. My guess is that he is trying to remember what happened. Ron must've wiped his memory.

Ginny, Luna, Neville. Heck even Blaise or Pansy! I haven't seen a single one of them and right now I'm wishing desperately that I have. However, Ginny and Luna are in a younger year. I won't be seeing them until dinner. Neville and I have no classes together so far, probably because of our completely opposite profession ideas. However, Potions with the Slytherins is next.

My first time being taught by Severus with knowledge that he is my father, in 3, 2, 1.

_BLLRING! BLRRING!_

Potions time.

Lately it seems that everything I'm dreading is speeding up to the point that I feel as though I'm on a supersonic sound wave.

I sat down in the back of the classroom. No need to draw attention to myself and my lack of crew.

I could feel the eyes staring at me, all of them. Some with pity, some with sadness, others with hate. Most of them held hate.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that staring is rude?" Blaise's voice rose over that of everyone else's in the room. Merlin he was LOUD!

I saw the shadows of two people on the table in front of me and then heard the chairs move. Surprised I looked up, seeing the faces of Pansy and Blaise. I looked around the room, knowing that Malfoy was probably somewhere near. Ahh Yupp… there he was. Right in front of me. The fates hate me.

"Umm . . . You guys don't have to sit with me." I whispered. Dammit, my voice was still hoarse from all of my screaming last night.

"Feeling ill Mya?" Pansy asked.

I nodded my head. Extremely glad that I didn't have to come up with an excuse on my own.

_"Silence!_" Ahh . . . there would be my lovely father. I slid down my chair further trying to hide myself in the mass amount of students in front of me. It was a futile attempt. Everyone was staring at me. I slid down further, my back was practically on the seat of the chair. I couldn't go down any further unless I wanted to end up on the floor.

"Today, as it is your first, we will be doing a basic review." Severus sneered. "Instructions are one the board. Start!" He whacked his wand against the bored making us jump.

Once I finished my potion I tried to find a distraction from my memories and thoughts. I tried everything I could to not think of what Harry did, what Ron said, what EVERYONE was saying. I felt my tears push against my eyes. I held them back.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Blaise glance at me and then look back again. He looked up and then I saw Pansy glancing down at me as well.

"Mya, what happened?" She gasped.

I felt her lightly touch the side of my face. I quickly pushed away her hand and held mine to my cheek. I looked at my watch. I forgot to put on the glamour.

Severus was looking at us as well. I could see Malfoy looking back at me questioningly.

I could feel my mind trying to come up with an excuse as to why I had a bruise in the shape of a fist on the side of my face. I couldn't think of anything.

The bell rang. Thank gosh! Saved by the bell!

"Miss Snape, I would like you to remain behind please."

I could see the rest of the students looking at me and then filing out. My hand remained on my cheek. Blaise, Pansy and Malfoy stayed behing as well.

It is now to be concluded that along with everyone else, the fates definitely hated me.


	9. Lies and Dark Arts

It was quiet. Very quiet. My hand remained on my cheek, covering my bruise.

Pansy, Blaise, Malfoy and Severus were just staring at me. Each had the same bewildered expression on their face. I mildly wondered why Malfoy looked furious and not like he wanted to give my attacker (Ron a small voice told me, I ignored it) a basket of flowers and sunshine.

I decided to break the silence. "Well I have to get to class. The new Dark Arts teacher might not be pleased if I'm late for class and I AM curious about his identity."

I lowered the hand that was on my cheek and picked up my things, heading for the door, fully aware that everyone had a full view to my face. Malfoy stood in front of me. I skidded to a sudden halt and frowned, he was in front of the door.

"Move." My voice cracked.

"What happened?" He countered.

I ignored him and stepped to his left. He mirrored me. I stepped to the right. Same results.

"Who gave it to you?"

"Move."

"Who. Hit. You?" He was persistent. "What happened?"

_She was a death eater, Harry. She always has been._ Why would he say that? I was always good to him. Always! I LOVED HIM and . . . and he hit me.

"MOVE!" My throat felt like it was tearing. I was panting and I'm almost positive that tears were on my cheeks.

I could see all the occupants in the room wince at the volume of my voice. Malfoy continued to stare at me, out of shock I suppose.

"Mya?" The tears were flowing out of my eyes faster. Why did Severus have to sound so caring? So loving? What happened to the man who hated me and would give anything to get me out of his presence?

I tried to compose myself. It didn't work.

"I – I have to go to class. You have to – to let me go . . . to class. I ca – can't be late."

My chest felt heavy, too heavy. I wasn't sure if I was even crying anymore.

"Okay sweetheart. You can go." He touched my arm lightly and then nodded at Malfoy. Said person moved and I rushed out of the classroom and up the stairs. I didn't want to know what they were talking about. I didn't want to know what I looked like or what my breathing was like. I didn't care.

Class started about 15 minutes ago and it was probably something I should have remembered before I barged into the classroom, looking like someone who lost their best friend. Well . . . I suppose that look was acceptable. I did just lose my best friend.

"Miss Snape, perhaps you may want to be on time tomorrow. Please take a seat." I was facing down but as soon as I heard that voice I knew who it was.

Remus Lupin.

"Sorry sir. I was in Seve-Professor Snape's class"

I took a seat at the back. Opened the text book to page 24 and waited for him to continue. My face stayed down. It was easier this way; no one was going to be able to see my bruise or my tears. I didn't have to explain myself to anyone.

"Okay class. As I was saying you are now in an academic Defense Against the Dark Arts class. You will be expected to do more, study harder and not fool around. If any of the things that I teach you in this class are used against another it will be an immediate detention and phone call home. If the incident happens again you will be suspended." He paused. Very dramatic. "We are going to start the year off by learning about what many people call "monsters". Can anyone name a few of these monsters?" He asked.

Hands flew into the air. I, for once, kept mine down.

"Werewolves." Lupin nodded his head, and flinched.

"Elves."

"Dragons."

"Those fire-scorpion things that Professor Hagrid showed us."

"Vampires."

"Pixies."

"The Giant Squid."

"Mer-people."

"Okay. Alright. You get the idea. Now can anyone tell me what all of these "monsters" have in common?" He quoted the word monsters with his fingers. Jeez why doesn't he just spoon feed them the answers.

A Hufflepuff raised her hand. "They enjoy pain?"

"No."

"They create pain?" Slytherin this time.

"No. Miss Snape, maybe you could inform us of what these "monsters" have in common?" He stared at me, along with everyone else.

I kept my head down. "They aren't monsters." My voice was soft.

I saw Lupin give a small smile, his werewolf hearing picking up on what I said. "Could you say that louder please?"

"They aren't monsters."

His smile grew. "Elaborate please."

This was awkward. Everyone was staring at me and I was sitting with my head facing the desk.

"None of the creatures mentioned before are monsters. The reason is quite simple. None of them chose to be what they are. They were either born into the life or forced into it against their will."

"They create pain. They are monsters." UGH! Slytherins are one-minded.

"If that is how you classify monsters then WE are monsters as well. How many people have we hurt, killed even? There are people out there right now, suffering and in pain because they don't have anything. They have NOTHING. And why do they have nothing? Because we need to have the newest broom, fanciest flipping robes when they look like everyone else's, or maybe we need a quill that changes colours, even though they aren't accepted at school." So much for going unnoticed. I was never a good person to talk to when I was upset. Never have been, never will be.

The class just stared at me. I suppose seeing a student yelling at her desk would be a pretty weird sight.

Remus smiled. "Okay moving on. We are going to be talking about vampires. You can use your text book to follow along with the conversation on page 24. Who can tell me anything about vampires. No need to raise your hand, just shout it out."

"They drink blood."

"They can't go out in the sunlight."

"Crosses and Holy water repel them."

"Garlic repels them."

"They are strong and fast."

"Stake through the heart or beheading kills them."

Remus raised his hand and the class quieted. "Okay some of the things you mentioned are true. Others are completely false and created to provide security to those who can't fight against them. Vampires are faster and stronger than the average human being and stronger as well. Now not every vampire has the same strength and speed, it varies much like it does with humans. Their strength and speed is multiplied over 100x from their human life to their vampire one. Crosses, holy water, garlic, burning in the sun, sleeping in a coffin. It's all a myth. There is nothing that can repel a vampire."

I felt confused. Something was trying to make itself known, but I couldn't piece it together.

"There are many things about vampires that people do not know. We will cover some of them in class today and the rest later on. One of the things is that vampires do not have fangs. They have normal teeth coated in a venom that causes the victim extreme pain. If the victim is not killed then they will become a vampire three days after the venom is injected. Another thing are the eyes. A vampire can be identified easily by its eyes. If a vampire drinks human blood its eyes are red. Ruby red. However a vampire can live off of animal blood. The ones who chose to do this have golden eyes."

Golden eyes. Strength. Speed. This meant something.

"There is one other thing I will tell you about briefly and then you will be assigned some questions. Vampires all carry a trait that is multiplied from their human lives. An example is an intuitive person being able to read minds or a wrestler becoming extremely strong. There are vampires out there who can turn invisible due to feeling that way while being human. Any human characteristic and only one will be multiplied greatly after the turn into a vampire. Now questions! Page 24, questions 1 – 4." Remus sat down at his desk, leaving behind a class full of confused students.

Extra gifts.

_Pansy looked at me a smiled, I noticed her eyes slowly turn a deep blue. "You're tired Mya, you should go to sleep." _

_His eyes were gold to. The same gold as Pansy, Blaise and Severus. They were all just different shades of the exact same colour._

_It seemed like pulling out of her grasp was like ripping open cement with my bare hands and then eating it._

_Appearing out of know where, I might add._

Suddenly it all made sense. Everything. The secret that they were hiding from me. It all made perfect sense. My heart raced.

"Professor Lupin, may I go to the bathroom please?"

He nodded his head.

I shrunk my stuff and took it with me, having no intention of returning to class. And then I ran as fast as I could towards the dungeons. It seemed like forever, like the journey down was longer than the journey up. It was slightly humorous that the one place I wanted to be out of a few minutes ago was the one place I couldn't get to fast enough.

There was the door.

My breathing was heavy, but adrenaline was rushing through me and for the second time today I barged into a classroom unannounced.

There was silence and then:

"Where did she get that bruise?"

"Oh my god! Who gave her that?"

"She deserves it."

I didn't hear them, I didn't pay any attention to them. All I could see was my golden – eyed father at the other end of the classroom with a look of surprise on his face.

I said one word and it was the word that seemed to put him in a nearly catatonic state.

"Vampire."

I'm guessing the sixth years misunderstood, because I think I heard one scream.


	10. The Truth

I suppose that I could've come into the potions room with a plan. I could've knocked politely on the door and asked if I could speak to Professor Snape for a moment. I then could've told him quietly that I knew what he was. It would've worked much better than running into the classroom unannounced and saying the word "vampire". But right now it didn't bother me. . . The screaming kids or the ones who were hyperventilating in fear or a blood sucking creature. All unaware of the one that stood in front of them at this very moment. It was slightly humorous

Severus sneered at the class, his face was that of fury and disgust, but his eyes were worried, concerned. He didn't want me to know. But it was now too late.

"Stop this unnecessary reckless behavior, this instant." He slammed his hands on the desk, catching the attention of all the students.

"RECKLESS?" One kid screamed. "It's isn't reckless if there is a bloody vampire in the school!" I tried really hard not to laugh at the term "bloody vampire". After all it was a very serious moment, many feared creatures that were all around us.

I rolled my eyes and pretended to be annoyed. "There isn't a vampire in the school, moron. I should've knocked. But I'm talking about what magical creature I want to do my assignment on and I'm kind of in a hurry, considering how I should be in class right now."

Instantly the chaos died down and the students looked embarrassed at having freaked out. Some of them were boasting at how they weren't afraid. Stupid.

Severus looked at all of them and then spoke in a deadly quite voice. "You are dismissed." Many were curious at his odd behavior. Which made perfect sense from their point of view. "And someone send Mr. Zabini and Malfoy to my office. Along with Ms. Parkson."

The class slowly left the room, more than likely wondering why I was still standing in the door way. Or why they were being dismissed over a school project.

When the class room was finally empty I stood in the doorway, facing Severus. He looked miserable, upset, tired. I took a seat in front of his desk when the others walked into the room.

"What'cha call us here for, Uncle Sev?" Blaise questioned.

I rolled my eyes. The second time in the span of 5 minutes. Jeez he was rubbing off on me already. "Oh we just wanted to discuss vampires over tea and thought that you may be able to provide some opinions on the matter."

All of their eyes widened at my casual use of the word.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Silence.

"Were you going to tell me?"

More silence.

"Okay if someone doesn't answer any of my questions I'm going to use google. Or maybe I'll ask Remus' professional opinion on them. I'm sure a werewolf understands the inner workings of vampires."

Severus sighed. "No need for that. I was planning on telling you when the right moment showed up."

"Severus that is basically saying that you were procrastinating on telling me but was never going to." I stated. "I have some questions for you."

Malfoy stared at me. "How are you so calm about this?"

I shrugged. "You have golden eyes. And I can't do anything to change it. Considering how my family is one of vampires I should probably just accept it."

Blaise chuckled. "Girl makes sense. What do you want to know?"

"How long have you been vampires for?"

"Uncle Sev's been one for ages. He's old, like nearly 300 years old. I've been one for, ummm . . . How long has it been?" He turned to Pansy.

She sighed. "Severus was changed nearly 300 years ago. When he just started to work here the defense teacher was a vampire and saw him as a threat. Clearly he didn't kill him quite properly. Blaise soon joined him, ran across him in some bar I think it was. He was –"

Blaise cut her off. "I was changed by a stripper." He grinned at me.

I smiled, of course he was.

Pansy rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on the shoulder. Their affection is sweet. "Blaise is about 95 years old. I was changed by Blaise 74 years ago. I was dying at the hands of my father. Stupid bastard."

My smile faded. "Malfoy?"

"I was changed around 100 years ago. By my father." His answer was short and to the point. He didn't want me to know the details. Curious.

"Okay, moving on. How come I can see you eating? I saw you as children? Blaise fainted. Vampires can't do that."

"That is due to his abilities."

Oh good, that covers my next question."Which are?"

"Oh, it's completely awesome. When I was a human my father had drilled it into my head that 'humans are superior. Appearance is everything'. So when I was changed I guess that mind frame was the strongest one I had and it multiplied. Now I can appear human. Eating, blushing, fainting, growing up. I can let others of my kind do these things as well, so whenever any of us were kids it was because of my ability. Which comes in really useful because I just love mortal food and animal blood is so much more –"

"I can control minds and thoughts." Pansy interrupted.

Much more what? . . . Wait. She can control minds? Then I remembered my first night at Snape manor. "You put me to sleep." I accused.

"Sorry." She said, not apologetic at all. "When I was human everyone I knew had control over everything I did and said. I wanted the ability to control myself and I guess it just multiplied when I was turned."

I admit that it is unsettling to know that she can control my thoughts and movements. She could find out the truth about Ron very easily. Just by making her eyes blue and demanding the answer from me. I shivered. "Yah, don't use that on me ever again."

"No promises." She responded. I glared.

"Uncle Sev has a pretty sweet power. He _knows_ people."

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

Severus gave a slight smile. "Let's put it this way. Every person has a different aura. I can see, read and understand them. Meaning that I can know what a person is like during the time I am looking at them. My power is stronger with physical contact. If I am touching a person and am concentrating I can get inside their minds. For some of the weaker minds I can do it just my looking at them."

Ah, now I know why he is such an accomplished leginimens.

"So you just know what people are like automatically?" I asked. I was worried now. Does that mean that he can tell what is going on with Ron?

"Sort of. For example I can tell right now that you are a caring person. You are more confused than most teenagers. You pride yourself in your intelligence. You are very curious. Shall I continue?"

I shook my head and then turned to Malfoy. What could he do?

He gave me a sly grin. "I am an empath. I can feel what people are feeling and I can make them feel a certain way. My power sometimes gives me the reason why others feel the way they do, but only if it is a strong feeling. I can also talk to things."

I blushed, extremely embarrassed that he knew what I was feeling when I looked at him. NO! Bad Mya. There were no feelings when you were looking at him. No lust . . . none what so ever.

He chuckled. "Embarrassed are we?"

"Shut up." I mumbled. "What do you mean, by talk to things?"

"It's complicated. But as a human I didn't have anyone I could talk to. So I talked to everything I found, animals, trees, rivers, people who didn't speak my language. And now I can just talk to all of them. Easily."

In the background I could hear the bell ring to indicate that the day was over. Wow, time had flown buy.

"Well, I guess I should be heading back to the dorm."

"You're still curious." Malfoy and Snape said at the same time. This would get annoying. Horrible annoying.

"Oh, well I thought you probably had better things to do than to answer my questions all night."

"Trust me for any of us it's either homework or marking. You can ask away."

And that's how I spent the rest of the night. Spending time with my . . . I can't believe I'm going to think this . . . but with my family. Talking so late in the night that I fell asleep and only woke slightly to the feeling of someone tucking me in, kissing my forehead and giving me a feeling of peace. A blonde someone.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's not the best. But it needed to be out of the way and finished. So what's your opinions on everyone's abilities. Are there any questions or confusions, because I'll answer them all before the next chapter starts! Please leave a review. And just to get to the next chapter here is a little preview: **

Ron grabbed the back of my head and pulled my hair down, until I was on my knees. I opened my mouth to scream for help, but he simply required a gag and one was placed over my mouth, by this stupid room.

He slowly started walk around me, like a predator stalking its prey. My heart was thumping violently and I was as scared as hell. What is he going to do to me? I tried to tell him to let me go, but my words were muffled by the gag. He laughed.

"You're going to cause your own submission." He whispered in my ear. And then he showed me the potion recipe behind his back. And the tears that were welled in my eyes fell quickly as I read the title. _Submission/Slavery Potion._ I was going to belong to him.


	11. Submissive Fears

I don't know what I expected exactly. But I do know that it wasn't this. After I confronted them on the truth they were open about their nature but also more secretive. Especially when I mentioned food and hunting.

Severus was being over protective now. As if he was afraid that I would spontaneously combust with the knowledge that vampires are not extinct and that my only true blood relative was a vampire.

Which brings me to the one question that I have yet gotten the nerve to ask. How could Severus be my father? I mean he is over 300 years old and to my knowledge vampires can't reproduce.

Part of me wants to know how. However a major part of me is afraid of the truth, the knowledge that maybe he lied to me. That they all did.

Sure, I have the Granger's as family, they always will be my family. However knowing my blood family is just something that I have to do. It is hard to explain because it isn't a choice it's an impulse, it's mandatory. It must be done. But how do you ask the man who claims to be your only blood relation and who searched for you for 16 years if he is actually your father? Or if he lied?

It cannot be done without someone being hurt in the process.

"Sickle for your thoughts?"

Perfect, just what I need. An empath.

"My thoughts are worth more than that."

He chuckled and then slowly walked towards me.

"I'm not afraid of you. You're an empath, you should know that."

He was beside me in the blink of an eye. My heart raced out of shock. He chuckled again.

"What?" I asked, surprised that Malfoy could laugh, smile even.

"I just find your reactions funny."

"You find my heart racing to the point of cardiac arrest funny? You're cruel."

He just nudged me with his shoulder and chuckled again.

His laugh . . . elated me I suppose. It was nice to hear and see him relaxed and happy. Unusual, but nice.

"You're happier." He stated.

And at that I had to smile. While nodding slightly in agreement I realized that that had been his goal all along. To cheer me up. I suppose that this was the start of a truce, a new beginning, and although uneasy, it meant a lot, because he was the one who instigated it.

Classes have become horrid. Ron glares at me through the entire duration of class and Harry sits with Ron, siding with his best mate, although unaware of the fight. Which means that I sit alone or with strangers, tensed and afraid that Ron will say something or do something. He did the imperius curse on his best mate. I will not underestimate him.

Potions is the worst. I have my vampire family and Ronald in that class. The whole time I am dealing with my fear of Ron and the knowledge that my father and Malfoy are aware of said feelings. Hell they are probably strong enough for Malfoy to know what I am thinking. Which would mean that he could hear my thoughts of him now and will probably assume that the fear I am feeling is directed at him. Despite my insistence that they do not scare me. Ronald scares me. And I know wonder what they can read off him?

"Hey 'Mione!" Only one person still called me that. To everyone else I was Mya or Snape. "Walk with me to lunch?"

I felt a surge of fear, and in the same instant I felt it both Malfoy and Severus whipped their heads around to look at me. I acted out of impulse. My only thought was that they could not know what was going on with Ron. Because they would act irrationally and I cannot handle that on top of everything else.

"Sure, Ron. Just let me grab my things." I accepted.

I could see the confusion on the faces of Malfoy and my father. Heck even Blaise and Pansy looked confused. My heart was pounding and I was flooded with fear. All because of Ronald's, my known – to-everyone- best friend's, simple request to go to lunch with him. Just like we used to do every day. But I ignored their looks, put a fake, useless smile on my face and I went with him.

"So, Ron, how have you been lately?" I hated that I had to do this only to protect my family, only so they didn't know anything.

He grunted and sped up his walking, expecting, no, knowing that I would follow him. I only hope that we were now out of hearing range of my family.

I immediately recognized where we were heading. The room of requirement. And even with this knowledge and the memory of what previously occurred in that room, I still followed him. Out of stupidity or false hope I suppose.

Then common sense hit me. What in Merlin's name was I doing? I was following my once best friend to a place where he had previous beaten me. And I was doing this willingly.

We got there a lot faster than I thought we would. I was lost in my thoughts and fears the whole trip and not a single part of me was alert enough to run away.

As soon as we got in and the door disappeared behind me the fear kicked in full force and I realized that I could not leave until I was allowed to.

Ron turned around sharply and grabbed the back of my head, pulling my hair down, until I was on my knees. I opened my mouth to scream for help, but he simply required a gag and one was placed over my mouth, by this stupid room.

He slowly started walk around me, like a predator stalking its prey. My heart was thumping violently and I was as scared as hell. What is he going to do to me? I tried to tell him to let me go, but my words were muffled by the gag. He laughed.

"You're going to cause your own submission." He whispered in my ear. And then he showed me the potion recipe behind his back. And the tears that were welled in my eyes fell quickly as I read the title. _Submission/Slavery Potion._ I was going to belong to him.

Many would believe that a potion of such seriousness and that would cause so much pain would be extremely difficult to create. However it isn't. It is simpler than the Poly Juice Potion. The effects 10x worse.

I read through the paragraphs on the recipe, waiting for the stupid thing to come to a boil. It wasn't the best thing that I could've done. All it did was remind me of the seriousness of the situation. But Ron made himself clear. I couldn't leave until it was finished. If I did my family and friends would be hurt. So I read and read and read and tried to forget.

_The potion of Submission is in many ways worst than the Imperius curse. It causes the drinker to be permanently obedient to the person who's DNA is in the potion. In order for the "master" to give orders the drinker must be in the same room as him/her. If they are in different rooms then it will not be effective. The drinker also maintains conscious thoughts and awareness while being given and performing orders. They become much like a puppet on a string, unable to control movements, but aware of each and every one of them. _

_ This potion is permanent. It can only be broken in two ways. _

That was it. The rest of the paper was ripped. Ron knew that I would read these paragraphs. He left the one there one purpose, to remind me of how scared I should be. The other was left to torture me. To remind me that there was a way out of this potion. But I know that one of his first demands will be for me to not look up an antidote. The other will be for me to know inform anyone.

As soon as I finished the potion I did not want to tell Ron. But he was in the room the whole time. And as soon as I finished an alarm sounded throughout the room. Informing him that I had completed the potion.

He smirked as he stalked towards me and collected the right amount of potion in a goblet and put in some of his hair. He then thrusted the glass towards me and into my hands.

I refused to drink it. I know that as soon as I do I am giving my free will to him. He owns me.

However he didn't care what I thought. "Drink it." He demanded.

"No, Ron, please. Don't do this." I didn't think that he would go through with his plan. I thought that he would realize that what he was doing was horrible. Wrong. But he didn't.

"Drink it or everyone you care about dies."

I shook my head. Hyperventilating, terrified.

He grabbed the goblet and forced my mouth opened. Then he forced it close. The potion sitting in my oral cavity. I breathed through my nose. He realized this though and pressed my nose and mouth closed. I couldn't breathe and he wouldn't let go until I swallowed the potion. Eventually, reluctantly, my body forced me to accept the potion into my stomach. I could practically feel it run through the blood in my veins and hit all of my limbs, binding their movements to Ron.

He smiled. And he did not disappoint in what I thought his first demands would be. I was ordered not to tell anyone about the potion and also not to search for the antidote. My body complied and my mouth moved against my will when he demanded me to answer. However I knew that his plan was to not only hurt me physically, but mentally as well. The potion could not control my brain, but it could control all of my movements and everything that I say. Ron would make sure that I was affected mentally and reduced to nothing. It appeared that it would start now.

"Now for some ground rules." He stated, grinning at me. "When in private with me you will answer only to slave. You will call me master. You will refer to yourself in the third person. Understand that all of this is only when with me in private, unless you are otherwise ordered. Confirm that you understand, slave."

I couldn't control my breathing or the tears that just fell down my face at an alarming rate. However, despite my best efforts to keep my mouth closed. It opened and I could hear my own voice, shaky and wavering respond. "Slave understands, master."

Ron gave a full smile. I was shaking horribly, crying, hyperventilating. I belonged to him and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Go back to you dormitory, slave. Go straight to bed. You will receive you orders tomorrow. Respond 'yes, master.'"

"Yes master." I responded. And I left, obeying, despite not wanting to.

**A/N: Wow. . . I know. You are all very upset with me. I'm sorry!!! This is going to be really short but please read it!!**

**WARNING!!!**

**This story is about to get very graphic and very violent. If you don't want to read these scenes I will be placing signs that are as follows: ***GRAPHIC VILOENCE BELOW******

** ***GRAPHIC VIOLENCE ENDS*****

**I will not put any necessary info for the story in between these warnings for all who don't wish to read the violence. **

**Let me know what you think!!!**

**Pale Rose**


	12. Horror Is Now My Life

My body shook with a violence that I didn't even know was possible. My heart was pounding with such viciousness that I thought that it was going to jump out of my chest. But none of that mattered. All that mattered was the blonde who was staring at me intensely from across the hall. Watching me.

At first I thought it was endearing, you know, he was staring at me because he liked me, maybe, or because he thought I was cute. Both I realize are completely crazy. But it didn't take long for me to notice how his gaze traveled down to my empty plate, how his eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched exactly when my stomach rumbled.

It was rather simple as to why he was staring, it was because I wasn't eating, and I'm sure that if I were to pay more attention I would see Severus, Pansy and Blaise all glancing at me as well.

They were all probably wondering the same thing to, if I was so hungry, why wasn't I eating? The answer was so simple, but so unexpected that they would never guess, I wasn't allowed to eat. "Master" had told me I wasn't allowed to eat unless he let me. He said that I was too big for his liking, I needed to lose weight.

That wasn't necessarily the truth, I was now small, tiny even, and the only reason why I couldn't eat was because he wanted to control every aspect of my life. There is literally nothing I could do about it. He was in control.

I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Pansy. "Why aren't you eating, Mya?"

"I'm not hungry." I lied, simply. My heart started to pound faster. Her eyes narrowed and I knew that she could tell I was lying. She didn't confront me on it and I didn't say anything about that. My stomach growled again, begging for food, I desperately wanted to eat, needed to eat, but I couldn't. My eyes welled with tears as my stomach painfully tried to absorb absolutely nothing.

Pansy's face suddenly became serious and her eyes started to turn blue. In a moment of panic I stood up quickly and turned away from her. I really did not want to find out what would happen when two people were controlling my body. However, she simply grasped my shoulder and turned me around to face her, she slipped her hand under my chin and held my face still so she could look into my eyes with her now completely blue ones. "You're hungry. Eat, Mya."

She handed me a muffin and my arm immediately took it from her and brought it to my mouth, for a second it hesitated, confused as to who's control it should obey. Ronald's or Pansy's? Potion or natural ability?

Pansy won and my mouth opened, automatically, and began to chew, swallow and digest my food. I was thankful and for the first time in a while, hopeful. Pansy could override Ron's orders.

My heart leapt into my throat as I suddenly realized that Ron was in the room, watching me. More than likely wondering how I was able to defy his direct orders, and what Pansy had to do with it. I was in for a world of trouble of pain and hurt and torment.

Before he could do anything to me I ran, but my small legs couldn't get me out fast enough and I felt a hand land on my shoulder, stopping me immediately and quickly. I stumbled and when I straightened myself out I let my gaze move upwards and felt my heart start to pound in the same vicious way it was just 10 minutes earlier. Malfoy looked down at me, with concern filled features.

"We need to talk Mya."

I tried to shake his grip, get out of it and run away from him and the worried eyes of my father and step – siblings, but most of all, his worried eyes, because despite the fact that Malfoy was the one to start our uneasy acquaintance, he hated me for 6 years, and him worrying about me on such a level was confusing and wrong. There is supposed to be a thick line between hate and love, not a thin one, everyone else be damned. But the worry that shone in his eyes wasn't from hate and neither was the clenching in my stomach, nor the beating of my heart as he watched me and guided me gently into Severus' chamber. Blaise, Pansy, and Severus following quickly behind, until it was just the 5 of us, standing in silence, unsure of what to do or say.

PEANUTM&M'SPEANUTM&M'SPEANUTM&M'SPEANUTM&M'SPEANUTM&M'S

It was definitely uncomfortable. I was pretty much bullied into telling a complete lie, because I couldn't tell the truth. _Why aren't you eating Mya? _ They asked me again and again and again.

My head has been screaming BECAUSE RON TOLD ME NOT TO. But my body simply shrugged and said that I was working on a new diet. Honestly, a diet. Out of all the possible lies I could have told them I told them the one thing that made them believe I have a body complex and need to be watched 24/7 and for them to make sure that I eat. Also, to make sure that I don't do any exercise, because _I'm tiny enough as it is, and don't need to lose anything_. AS IF I DIDN'T KNOW THAT! As if I didn't want to pig out on a steak during dinner, or pancakes for breakfast.

I just needed to eat. My mind was slow and exhausted, and I know that if it weren't for the muffin or vegetable or sandwich that Pansy made me eat, I would have fainted.

But just to add icing to the cake of freaking problems, Ron has been glaring at me, completely furious that I somehow managed to disobey his orders.

How am I supposed to explain to him how I can eat? I know he'll order me to. And then what? I just have to tell him that my vampire step-sister has the natural ability to control minds and she ordered me to eat? Yah, because that'll go over well.

SNAP!

Skittles and pie! Severus.

"Miss Snape, seeing how you probably missed the entire lesson with your needless day dreaming how about you pair up with Mr. Mafoy?" He glared at me, underneath that were layers of concern and worry.

"Sorry, sir." I muttered.

Malfoy was sitting beside me suddenly, all of our necessary ingredients on the table, some already in the cauldron. Excellent. He can do all the work and I'll just sit in a world of self-loathing.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

I shivered as I felt his breath touch my ear. He was so close. I just wanted to turn to him and tell him everything. Ron, the potion, my old friends hating me, everything. But I couldn't. And the strength of the desire I had to spill my guts to him scared me.

"Nothing." I lied.

He raised his eyebrows and then I felt a sense of security and safety. "I'm an empath; you can't lie to me Angel."

Angel? My heart melted, but my brain raddled. ENEMIES. We were supposed to hate each other. Ron and I were supposed to fall in love, get married, have children and live in a small cozy house. Why couldn't that have happened? Why did this have to happen? I wanted my control back. I want my old life back. Where everything is easy and uncomplicated. Where Draco hates me, Dad despises me but admires my intelligence. Where Pansy and Blaise didn't acknowledge my existence and the rest of the school did.

My eyes started to water. I watched numbly as Draco turned to face me and placed his hands on my shoulders. The feelings of security and safety and LOVE overwhelmed me and somehow I was able to stop from crying. I was able to stay strong.

I stared straight ahead, focusing on the emotions that Draco was sending me. He was worried. Scared even.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

He nodded ever so slightly.

It occurred to me then that I had potions with Ron and he definitely was not thrilled. He glared at me from across the room and then gestured ever so slightly to his knife. I swallowed and removed myself from Draco.

I hope class never ends.

PEANUTM&M'SPEANUTM&M'SPEANUTM&M'SPEANUTM&M'SPEANUTM&M'S

He caught me in the hallway. His grip was tight around my forearm and probably formed a bruise. "You will go to the Room of Requirement immediately after class. Affirm slave."

"Slave will go the Room of Requirement immediately after class, Master."

He nodded, grinned and then walked away. Leaving me shaking in the middle of the hallway.

I missed the first half of Transfiguration and all throughout the second half I could only watch the clock and feel the dread settle and churn my stomach. Why does time speed up when you want it to slow down?

5

4

3

2

1

Classes were officially over. My body automatically moved heading to the Room of Requirement. Towards Ron.

He was there before me, as he always was. A table stood in the back of the room, as always. And just like before he placed all of his tools on it, in the open, so I could see them and feel nothing but dread and fear.

"Get down on your knees slave. Take off your shirt."

My body obliged. But my mind fought furiously when I saw him pick up a knife.

He walked towards me slowly, moving the knife in a circular formation, allowing the light to glance off it.

My breathing accelerated and no matter how much I tried I couldn't move. I couldn't fight.

He stood in front of me and then sat in a stool that appeared out of nowhere.

"You have such lovely skin, slave. Beautiful. Do you think it's as pretty on the inside?"

I didn't answer, because he never told me to. I just watched with a fascinated horror as he brought the knife just over my heart and then slowly dragged it across my skin. Blood immediately fell from the wound. He just grinned and then brought his finger to the cut, pushing into it, until his finger was half inside of me.

My body was shaking. I couldn't stop the tears. It felt wrong! Dirty, disgusting. Violating.

He brought the blood coated finger to his mouth and sucked it clean.

"You taste good slave."

He repeated the process again and again, until it hurt so badly that I couldn't feel it anymore. He then stood and grabbed a small jar off the table. I couldn't see it, but it almost looked like alcohol.

"Question: How did you disobey me?"

I couldn't answer, he didn't tell me to. But that didn't seem to matter to him, because he soon brought the bottle to my chest and slowly poured the liquid on it. OH GOD! It was agonizing. I felt like I was on fire. My body burned. The wound on my chest hissed violently and bubbled, more blood seeped from it, dripping down my body to the floor.

"No answer? Pity."

He did it again. I wanted to scream. But I couldn't make a noise. The tears wouldn't stop.

Suddenly he stopped. The jar and knife disappearing. Slowly he kissed my wound and it healed.

"See slave? Only I can help you. Only I can heal you and make you better. You are nothing slave. Tell me that you are nothing and that you belong only to me."

"Slave is nothing. Slave belongs only to Master." My tears wouldn't stop. Desperately I wanted them to, I didn't want him to see the power he had over me.

"Repeat slave."

"Slave is nothing. Slave belongs only to Master."

He stood up suddenly and gripped my hair, dragging my face to his waist. He pushed my cheek to his crotch and held it there. He was hard.

"You stupid, filthy whore. Do you see what you did? Do you feel it? You're tempting me, seducing me. I will punish you for this next time." He pushed my face away and remained standing.

I couldn't breathe right. Not enough air.

He tilted his head and watched me. "Repeat slave."

"S- slav- slave is no-nothing. S-slav-slave b-be-belong-belongs only to-to M-Mas-Master." I managed to stutter. I need more air.

His eyes narrowed. "That was not clear enough, slave."

He raised his fist and brought it towards me, hitting me with his full strength.

_DAD! DRACO! Somebody, anybody. Save me!_

My head hit the cement floor. My world went black.

**A/N: If anybody wishes for me to put a warning a head of all violence and not just the major stuff then leave me a review. Sorry if it disturbs you. I also am VERY sorry for the long wait. No excuses. I'll try to update at least once a month. Thanks to everyone who is still with me and all the newbies!**

**P.S. Aren't Peanut M&M's the best?**

**-Pale Rose**


End file.
